I Need Therapy or Something
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: In your life there has to be moment where everything went wrong and everything is happening all at once. Well right now that's my life. Because of some stupid jerk, who just couldn't let me kill him. Stupid men egos. SpeedyCheshire... and others.
1. Chapter 1

Yay my first story, well technically my second. But the first one was is a One shot. If you don't like the pairings don't bother telling me so. Also you never know is you don't give it a shot.

Title: I need therapy or Something

Genre: General/Romance/ Humor

Main Pairing: Cheshire/Speedy

Secondary: Raven/Red X, Beastboy/Terra, Jink/Kid Flash, Robin/Starfire(this couple will probaly only be mention, cause I'm not fond of it), and Cybore/Bumble bee, others but not so important.

* * *

**I need therapy or something**

He is the most annoying, stupid, self obsessed, egotistic, payer, and all around hero.

And I completely in every single way adore him.

How pathetic, I know you don't have to tell me. I'm one of the best assassins, skills that could even match Slade.

Knowledge about poisons that could stand a threat to Poison Ivy.

Gymnastic skill, Martial arts, weapons, and the ability to even appear "invisible".

And I love him.

I love a hero, the "bad boy" of the heroes, him. That….. God damn it there are no good words to describe him.

Speedy, the one and only.

I need help, I need therapy, I just need someone to just knock some sense in me.

This is sick and wrong, in every single possible way, I'm suppose to hate him; **HELL** I was the one that was suppose to put him six feet under. And No I'm not talking about the Brotherhood of Evil mess, but my last real mission. I was hired by some mystery guy, not the most smartest choice, but I needed some cash.

Why couldn't I just live with having barely anything, or better wait till something better came around or even better get a normal job for like a month.

But no not me, looking back at it, I hate myself for my choice and thank everything for letting it happen. Confusing, yep and it doesn't even stop there.

See everything would be perfectly fine if he hated me. Or if he had done his job and arrested me. Of course not, he hat to let me escape. Not that I couldn't have escaped without his help, it was just easier with it. Even with all of that, still wouldn't be a problem if he stayed away and didn't keep trying to find me and succeeding.

It's not like he really had a horrible personality, I mean he's a pretty decent guy. A temper and he's either a slacker or a complete control freak during a situation; but he can be funny, sweet, nice, witty, and on rare occasions smart.

He's even good looking, hell he's hot. Orange Reddish hair, light green eyes, killer body, and a killer smirk. I can understand why he has fan girls. I don't understand why I'm starting to become one of them.

This would be so much easier if I just said no to the Mr. Mystery. But at the time it seemed like a brilliant thing. At that time I was a heartless bitch, I still am but I just happen to love Speedy. Back then people never saw my face. Back then people only knew me has Cheshire. Back then no one knew Cheshire and Jade we're the same.

See how messed up your life can get with one simple choice.

"She's in here"

Crap.

* * *

Yay, all done. I hope you all like this and enjoyed it. 

Reviews woule be very nice, so press the little button.

And Have a nice day )


	2. Simply Jade

_My Second Chapter. Yay. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is a longer then the other one._

Stuff to explain. In this story we're going from when Cheshire is being hunted down, to the beggining where it all started. The first chapter was in 1st pov because it was her thoughts, and it was easier to write.

The rest of the story is going to be in regular pov, and in Cheshire's point of view.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer.

Thank you

cartoonstar

Voidless.Sinner

xX Juno Xx

ELLIEdangerous: Sorry about the little burst it was easier for me to write, hope thisis easier for you

**And I think that's about it.**

Forgot to do this last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC comice, teentitans, and the character. People if I did there would be less Star/Rob, and more couples that don't get enough attention and actually well exceed in the comic world. Well kind of in this couples case.

Anywhoo if you don't like to couples or my opinion on the couple, just don't comment.

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_Night__(11:52 PM)_

Jade walked into the apartment building, her eyes blink against the bright fluorescent lights. She looked around in disgust, how she hated this place. Looking down to check if her Trench coat showed anything it shouldn't. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the Manager's office, hoping he wasn't there. No such luck, well for her anyway, Jade never really had a lot of luck, she knocked on the door.

"Mr. Mombic?" Things we're being moved around on the other side. She narrowed her eyes; she never wanted to ever know what he did in there. The door open, the person in there preparing to yell at whoever disturb his alone time.

"Who in the go…… Oh Miss. Shire, it's you. What can I do for you?" He wiped his sweating brow, and grinned cheekily. Creep.

"Nothing, I'm just here to give you my yearly rent." Just take it, and leave me alone.

"Sure." She handed him the check, he went back to his room, to mark her down for another year. She waited. He came back, nodding his head. "Everything seems to clear out."

"Good." What else would happen, my checks not work.

"May I ask you something?" No!!!! No!!! And a million times no you creep, leave me alone.

"You just did, but yes."

He chuckled at his own expense "True very true. Anyway, what I want to ask you is why do you stay here? I mean surely you can afford other places, and you are never here, you come and go. I mean surely there would be better places, for a beautiful girl like you." His eyes lowered immensely down, when he said that. "Unless, of course there is something keeping you here, an emotional attachment." He looked up to her face and winked.

Jade wanted to throw up. That vile slime ball, like my reasoning for staying here is because of you. That's disgusting. You're 47 and married. Oh for the love of all things pure.

"No. No reason." His little bubble burst with a loud pop. "This place just fits with my work Schedule, that's all." Not that I have one. Before he could continue this conversation Jade quickly said good bye, picking up her bag, and walk off to the elevator.

She pressed the 5th floor building, making sure her trench coat, didn't show anything, again. What she said to Mr. Mombic, was true, his apartment building really did fit her needs. She paid once a year, instead of every month, which wouldn't work out since she was gone at months' time. No one here ever asked her questions, like how did she get her money, what did she do for a living, how come she was 17 and had no guardian, where she was from, what kind of job does a 17 year old have that can pay a yearly rent.

Even though the manager was a slime ball, the building wasn't that bad and neither were the people. They minded their own business. And left her alone, Most of them didn't even bother talking to her.

And why should they, she was a normal everyday citizen. Nothing special, nothing unique, just walking by ever day person. The elevator ding, signaling to her she was at her floor. Checking her trench coat for the last time, she hastily walked to her door has quickly has possible, trying to avoid any more human contact. She jammed her key, and twisted it. Her door open, and shut.

She took long breath, and finally relaxed, no one saw anything. She went to curtains making sure; all of them were completely closed. She looked around, checking that no one else was in here.

"Hello?" No answer not like she was expecting anyone, Jade didn't have family or friends.

She was all alone. She opened her Trench coat, to reveal a bloody torn up green yukata. Police men, villains, and most heroes would easily recognize this has the masked, infamous assassin's outfit, known has Cheshire.

She slid down the wall, take deep breaths. That was to close, even for her. She continued to breathe in deeply. Slamming her fist on the floor, she didn't even get the money. And she needed it, damn it why did she just grab the bag and run. Damn it All. She shut her eyes and counted backwards, well her way of counting backwards.

10- 9- 5 -6-7-3-4-8-2-1.

She continued to do this, in till her breath return to normal. She opened her eyes, and just sat there. She knew she shouldn't be in the middle of her living room, but she was too tired to go to the bathroom to wash up and change. Her stomach growled it didn't enjoy not being fed for a whole day. She really should get up. Her eyes started too closed. She shouldn't be out in the middle of her living room, but the rough rug, was starting to feel softer by the second. A few seconds wouldn't kill her.

Just a few.

_(Morning) 9:27 AM_

Jade woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. Her eye shot right open and stared at the now foggy room. Sunlight was trying to get through the curtains. She clenched her eyes, when she felt another shot of pain, making her grab her stomach. She moaned her head was pounding. This was not the way she wanted to wake up at all. Hell, she didn't even want to wake up. She struggle to get up, her whole body was aching. Why in the world did she sleep on the floor? For all the stupid things she did, why that one.

She started walking toward the kitchen, stumbling every other step. She was not fully awake, but her stomach sure was, it started to growl.

Muttering against stomachs and the need for food, she open the fridge to only find water bottles, cheap wine, and a couple of molding slices of cheeses. She made a face, when the smell reached her noise. Forgetting she had been gone for 3 months, and didn't go shopping. Where was food"? She started to franticly search the cabinets. Delighted to find some snack/junk foods, she grinned, usually she was against this crap, but was begging to think that, has she opened the bag of chips, and smelling it. Much better, then the icky yucky molding cheese, why did she leave it there while she left.

She began to make her odd meal, humming happily. Sitting with her bright and slightly creepy Cheshire grin at the counter, looking down at her breakfast. Chips, 2 Twinkies, and skittles, far from the healthiest meal, but it was food, delicious food. So what if she was going to gain like what 20 pounds from this, it was food.

She started eating, looking at her apartment. 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, kitchen, living room. Technically she had a dining room, or a dining space. But she counted it has part of the living room, no need to get into too much detail. She finished up, rather quickly, and stretched her aching arms. She really had to go shopping for both food and a new job. Well not a new job, but more a new assignment.

Work was becoming harder for her, after the whole entire Brotherhood mess. The titans had become a rather pain in her ass, making her clients on edge. Always appearing out of nowhere, and always having another one with them. Team Work a waste of time if you asked her, that's just one big neon sign for saying stab me in the back because I trust you. She rolled her eyes, it might work on their side, but her it really was just a big neon sign for that. Even though her job, were becoming harder and harder to complete, they were even harder to get.

She failed with the Brotherhood, going down with them. She was no longer the best of the best. She was no longer respected no longer feared. To the rest of the Killers, she was just silly little girl, playing dress up. But that would end soon enough, she just needed to make a big one happen, and she be feared, and be on the top once more. She just needed a little luck.

She looked down, and frowned. She really needed to wash up. Her outfit was not a pleasing sight, and she could only guess how she looked. Leaving her plate on the counter, she walked to her bedroom. I t really wasn't her bedroom, it look like the same has the other bedroom. Barely anything in it, green covers, empty books cases, silver alarm clock, and white walls. If anyone actually came here, they would probably think no one lived here. She smirked at the idea; it would be funny to see their reaction. Jade started to play around with the idea of inviting someone her just to see their reaction. Take a towel out of her closet and all of her feminine products, she walked into the bathroom. She took off her shoes, having slept in them. Glad she made the choice of not wearing her Cheshire shoes to home. Those things pinch like crazy, she really needed to work on getting bigger shoes or more comfy ones.

She turned the water has hot has it could go. Placing everything in the shower and hanging her towel, she looked into the mirror. EW! It was as bad as she thought, her hair had come out of her bun sticking everywhere, her rushed makeup she had put on last night was smeared and runny, and her skin had become pale and sick like. She couldn't help but grimace, no more sleeping on the floor. She strip down and threw away her outfit, she would do the trash later. Stepping into the shower, her muscles instantly tensed up from the boiling type water, and then relax. She took a deep sigh. How did it go all wrong?

Oh right, Titans. Stupid noisy good guys, the man she killed was even a decent human being, just a drug dealer she was hired to kill by another drug dealer. They probably wouldn't even come, if it wasn't her. Sadly though even if she was below sea level, with the 'underworld', didn't mean she wasn't still on top of the Heroes list. They had it in for her, ever since they found she was never frozen or caught for that matter in Paris. She just disappeared. The temptation to do an evil laugh was quite strong. She finished up washing herself and took a deep breath, she counted backwards.

10-9-5-6-7-3-4-8-2-1

She turned off the Hot water and turned on the cold water. Her body reacted instantly, Goosebumps crawled over her skin. She shivered, wanting to jump of the freezing water, but just stayed there. What was she going to do, she needed money, and she had enough to last for two weeks if she planned. But most of it was already spent getting to America and paying her rent. She could always open one of her other accounts, in Europe or Asia. But those we're strictly for emergencies. Emergencies like… come to think of it she hadn't come up with a reason for the accounts, yeah they were for emergencies, but what kind exactly. Most work on that.

Jade turned off the icy water, and stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around her petite body. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked better still pale, but her normal skin tone was returning. She walked into her room, her feet we're glad to get of the cold tile floor and onto the nice carpet in her room. She went to her desk, and opened up her drawer, finding some notebook paper and a pen.

**_Things To Do_**

_1. Dishes_

_2. Trash_

_3. Food_

_4. See Dr.Plum_

_5. FIND A NEW CLIENT!!!!!_

Toweling off she quickly put her wet hair in a messy bun, put on a pair of jeans, and a tube top, did her makeup, grabbed her purse locked her door. She made it to the elevator with no awkward conversations with anyone. Today was starting to become a great day, when the elevator started clothing she suddenly realize her keys were still on the living room floor. DAMNIT ALL, know she was going have to talk to Mr.Mombic. Rolling her eyes she just had to say this was going to be a great day, Stupid Jade.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.

No please Review. It will make me a very happy person if you do.

Review: ) ) )

No review: ( ( (


	3. Dr Plum

_I__'m and so sorry I haven't update in forever I've just been super busy with school family, and when I finally wasn't busy I had major writers block. But here you have a much longer chapter, and I'm working on the fourth chapter._

I want to explain things just in case you guys miss them, or i didn't portray it enough.

1.Jade has issues with men, which makes it's interesting because she falls in love with the one of the biggest players.

2. She kind of insane and paranoid.

3. She also counts in her head to calm her self down or to occupied her, just a different trait I wanted to add.

4. She's not evil and you shall view her thought of killing another person.

Okay, thank you all for the latest reviews, they really made me work on this. So thanks Voidless.Sinner, Mew Suika, L'ange-Sans-Ailes, BoardApprenticeD, K9 the First.

Much love to ya all, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Looking around carefully, making sure no one was following or was even paying attention to her. She quickly ducked out of the alleyway and onto the street. Where 1,000 strangers help her blend in with them, no difference between them all, just a bunch or random people lying and plotting against people they didn't know. She continue walking, checking every now and then, for anyone who might be following her, and trying to avoid puddles in the process; last night's storm was a big one. She turned around for the final time, just making sure there was no one following her. 

And why should anyone be she wasn't Cheshire, Jade, Lucy, Marisa, or any other of her alias. For now she was a random person, a blank card, a rogue. She turned and looked at one of the stores windows, or she was the chick with bubble gum pink hair, big sparkling sunglasses, and a giant hoody. One of the rules of being an assassin is you got to know, how to appear like everyone else, and keep a low profile. And most of the time that meant being the person who looks different from everyone else; it's less suspicious when someone will recall you for a few seconds, then not knowing you were even there.

Plus Dr. Plum always loved it when she came with bubble gum pink hair. She smirked it took her one week to find out where he moved his new hideout. Jade frowned, took most of her back home money too, so he better have some new toys for her, or he be her little toy.

50th Street Ave

That's her, crossing the street without looking twice, she walked into a comic book store. Who would have ever guess he hide out here, probably because he thought she never go into one. Who would though? Taking a sweep of the room she observed the store and its occupants. No threats, well expect one bushy haired boy who was taking his time looking at her up and down. Creepy Perverted Sicko can't get a girl; she'll probably be in one of his late 1 minute make believe night exercises. EW, gross, great now she can just literally creep herself out and open whole new doorways for creepy nightmares about that guy.

Walking up to the counter she smiled sweetly at him. He wiped his sweaty hands three times, before he ran them through is hair, or at least tried to run them through is tangle bushy afro like hair.

"What can I do for you?" He squeaked. Still smiling she twirled her fingers through her pink hair.

"I'm here to see Mr. Plomme; I do believe he's a resident in the basement."

He swallowed and fidgeted around looking back and forth at his computer. Probably trying to come up with some witty line to charm me, how bland; she thought.

"Oh right, he's right there now, um…. I didn't catch your name." No stunning line, to sweep me off my feet, how surprising.

"It's Susina." Well might as well go with the Doc's theme.

"Oh that's a pretty name, I'm Joshua." Stepping out of the counter, he leaded her to the back of the store.

"Pleasure to meet you"

He opened a door, with stairs that lead down. He twitch nervously, she resisted all attempts to roll her eyes.

"Um, well I kind a have take you down there, um you know building policy."

Right, sure and this policy has nothing to do with what's going inside of your pants. "Oh, sure no problem."

He lead her down the stairs, she wondered if anyone could actually prove she kicked him down the stairs if she did, they probably could. The real question would it be worth it? Nah.

10 steps they were down, how many more to go?

"So how do you know Mr. Plomme?" he asked." Family, old friends, business, or something else?"

Something else, huh?! The temptation to freak him out with something else was too hard to even resist. Just to freak him out, make him regret asking her questions.

"Business, the company I work for his interested in some of his work." Damn, she just couldn't do it. No need for him to call authorities, to prevent a meeting that would be consider inappropriate.

"Business, you part of a company?" He questioned with what appeared to be real curiosity. "You seem so young; guess companies are really looking for the new and edgy fads." Does he ever shut up?

"I didn't know companies were looking into the research of Plum breeding and growing."

Figures that would be his cover up story, it can never be something easy to work with, or not related to plums. "You'd be surprise, of how many companies are taking an interest in the breeding of Plums, Plum farms are one of the highest selling properties. "

"Wow, who knew?"

"Pretty much no one." How stupid can this guy get, they're freakin plums. They're one of the lowest selling fruits, right now. Wow, how sad was it that she knew that?

"Well here, we are."

"Yup"

He was doing the fidgeting thing again, just go away you afro wannabe.

"I better be going, now." You better be.

"Nice meeting you, see you later I guess." In your dreams, you creepy comic stalking chick repellent person.

"Bye." He started walking back, toward the stairs. Finally he was leaving, Jade flashed him a smile. Turning around she prepared to knock, when all of the sudden.

"Do you like cheese" She turned around, to see Joshua standing half way up the stairs, looking has nervous has could be. She blinked, that was just….

"No, actually I'm lactose intolerant." What the hell do I like cheese, who would ask that?

"Oh well, never mind." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, and trudge up the stairs. That was just plain weird.

She turned back to the steel door that actually looked a lot like wood. But it was obvious with the thickness and its heavy hinges. Well it was obvious to her. She look back on at the stairs, making sure cheese boy, was officially gone.

He was, she knocked three times. With that, a small piece of the wall, moved back, and a camera came out of it, focused on her and her every movement. She heard someone movement, above her head. Looking up with quite a jerk, she saw what appeared to be a speaker. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't even in here for two months, and he had this place rigged. Who knew what else he had in this building.

Not a second later was she answered with a very cheery "Who is it?" Plum obsessed over happy creepy mad doctor nut job.

"Gatto Sorridente" Next to the whole plum obsession, Dr. Plum also had one with different languages, and the colors pink and purple. This would explain why she was wearing a short pink wig.

"I thought you were dead, mon cher." Yeah, sure you did.

"Well you were sadly mistaken, cause has you can see, I'm alive and well."

"With numerous of little scratches and cuts, oh and even a couple of stab wounds." Her eyes widen, how did he know that.

"What is that an X-ray camera?!" If there was ever a time to feel violated, this would be it.

"No, though that would be a very interesting idea; just a theory that you prove correct." She could feel his smile on her skin. How did he manage to get on her nerves so quickly?

"Just let me in, you whack job"

"What's the password, mi encantador?"

She rolled her eyes and mutter "You have to be kidding me." She swore if she ever had the chance to throw him off a roof, she would take it.

Sighing she said the password, with much regret and embarrassment.

"Plums of the fruit, Plums of passion, Plums of the great divine, please let me worship you oh great plums of mine." If someone actually thought about this password, it would probably sound kinkier than it was. She shook her head with a smile her thoughts were just in the gutter, today. A squeal came for the matchbox looking speaker.

"Now, say it in French."

She retain a snort "I'm not saying it in French." There was no need to ruin another language with that ridicules password.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top." She was about to give some of her own personal French language password.

When he said "You will not get the chance to play with any of my new toys". Toys, huh? Wow, her mind really was in the gutter, hell it w**a**s pass the gutter and in kinky thoughts wonderland.

Muttering a few choice words to describe, the mad Scientist she said the password with another sigh in French "Les prunes du fruit, les Prunes de passion, les Prunes du grand ecclésiastique, vous me permets d'adorent s'il vous plaît oh les grandes prunes du mien."

He was giggling and squealing, this man had some weird focuses. He calmed down for awhile, or at least the giggles slowed down when he exclaimed "Now in Spanish".

Those better be some nice toys you have Doc, or I swear I will Hurt you. "Las ciruelas de la fruta, las Ciruelas de la pasión, las Ciruelas del gran divino, permiten por favor que mí venerarle ah gran ciruelas mías" The things she did.

More giggles and squeals came; he was like a child watching his favorite show. He demanded her to say the password in three other languages Chinese, Italian, and German. With the password said for the 5th and final time, he finally let her in.

She stepped into the room, she had to blink twice. Though the room was big, bigger then her apartment. It was still smaller than his last hide a ways. There were groups of clustered computers, separated and spread through the room. All seem to be doing different things. There were cages of all kinds of dangerous animals. Test tubes and bottles filled with different colored and smelling liquids. Cabinets and tables with papers, discs, and all kind of other junk; the tables had burnt marks, dents, and what appeared to be a couple of giant teeth marks.

The room was kind of dark, but it had enough light. It was one big organized mess. She stepped over to what appeared to be a dead cockroach that was the size of a small dog. Well it appeared to be dead, in till it scurried to a table with a bunch of plants in and out of glass cases.

She raised an eyebrow, the man was a complete genius, and he created a supersize cockroach.

"Weird."

"I'm guessing you just spotted Lucky." Turning around, she spotted him, Dr. Plum the mad genius more capable then any human on the planet. He was a small man, barely reaching her hip. He was an old man too, she could only guess his age was around 50-70.With only a few wrinkles, and slight balding grey hair, and with no old person smell; it was a difficult guess.

"Lucky?" Pulling the hood back she stared in disbelief of the old man "You named that thing?"

"Of course I did, what kind of parent would I be by not naming my creations. I would be like those other scientist with their number names. I ask how you can form a relationship with a creation with a name like 345.32312b/Alpha. How, I ask you?" Yep, he's definitely the definition of sanity.

"I couldn't really say; I don't have any creations or kids for that matter."

He shook his head, in what appeared to be great disappointed. When he jerked his head up suddenly and suddenly began clapping his hands together and jumping up and down. "Look at the pretty pink hair, pretty pretty pink." He started circling in skips "Yay pink, go pink, pink rocks, YAY PINK!"

…

This was why she avoided seeing, him when it wasn't completely necessary. Like right now.

"Hey, Doc are you going to help me or not?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing up her oversized sunglasses. Oblivious to her or the world around him, the Doc continued to twirl around repeating the word pink over and over. She grabbed the wig, and threw it at his feet.

He stopped and looked up at her; she raised her eyebrow at him. He picked up the wig, and started to pet it.

"Hair no longer pink and real hair no longer super long." He stared at her, with big old puppy eyes. His lip began to tremble, when he asked "Why hair no longer long?" This was why she didn't deal with people.

Always making her feel bad for something, has silly has throwing a wig on the floor. A deep sigh came from him "I liked it long, it reminded me of Helen's hair, now it's not like Helen's Hair. Why?"

Who the hell was Helen, second thought she'd rather not know.

"Speedy chop it off, the last time I saw him." Speedy that name just sent shivers of pure hatred down her spine; she just wanted to cause him endless pain and suffering. It was his fault she was at the bottom ranks, it was his fault she was a laughing stock, and it was his fault for everything that went bad for the past year.

He was always there, getting in her way. Appearing every time she actually had a good job, high money, dangerous client, and an important target, the one to get her up in the ranks again, he was there.

He never caught her, well more than a few seconds. But he somehow always prevented her for killing someone, from blowing a place up, even stealing a priceless artifact.

Every freakin little time. Except for last time, with the drug dealers he wasn't there. But that was just a quick job, and she even managed to fail at that. Maybe she just sucked at being an assassin. Well if that was true, she wasted 8 years of her life, perfecting her ability to kill people.

"You let him give you a haircut?" Yes, old man that's exactly what happen, we've become so close now that I let him cut my hair. Forget about the fact he's a superhero and I'm an assassin, or the fact he's out to get me. We've gotten over that and solved our differences.

Truth be told, it wasn't exactly speedy who cut her hair, but herself. But it was the only way of getting out of the place.

_Flash Back around two months ago_

Cheshire look around, the whole entire place was in complete chaos. Superheroes and security guards were fighting off body guards and hit men. This wasn't how it ways suppose to be, damn it. She took another swept of the already half blown up room, she couldn't find Mr. Cleance her target. Her $60,000 dollar client, where the hell could he be? There he was, sneaking out of the room with that red and black chick, who was making some kind of different red blocky force fields to protect both of them.

Times to end this, she ran to the nearest hit man/body guard body and grab their gun. She quickly search for the Mr. Cleance and that girl, her stinging from some kind of toxic in the air and the smoke that was coming from the fire off to the side. She pulled up the gun, and focus she probably only had one shot, before someone finally took notice to her, since the number of bad guys were being knocked down and out by the second. Three, two, and bam, the gun was knocked out of her hand. Another hit at her this time, and she was knocked toward the floor.

"Hello, Cheshire miss me," A statement more than a question. She smirked at the hero known has Speedy though he couldn't tell, and cock her head at him. He ran toward her, lifting his bow to strike, when she quickly cartwheel out of the way. She twisted her body, and spun her leg around to only to be caught in mid-blow.

She tried to remove her foot form his hands, with no success. Apparently he had improved, just not enough though. Still smirking underneath her mask, she swung her hair at him, making him let go of her leg, and knocking him away.

She quickly found the gun, and made a grab for it. Only to be stopped by an overbearing painful pulling at her hair. She quickly turned her head, trying to ignore the pain of her hair practically being ripped out by the sudden movement. Apparently he had improved enough.

"What no witty comeback?" A full smirked on his face, doing its best to not laugh right out loud. "And here I was hoping you weren't mad at me, and we could talk about our problems." He was of course met with silence and a failed attempt to kick him.

Cheshire frowned, he had her in a stale mate, and she couldn't even attack him then move her head without ripping her hair out. This was bad and the toxins were increasing with the added human heat from everyone's body. The fire had reach toward the ceiling, which was basically falling off giant piece at a time. Crap, crap.

He took a step closer when she took a step forward; he still had a death grip on her hair. In till she came up with a brilliant plan she would both hate and love herself for it. Before Speedy even realized or was able to react to her, she pulled a kunai for her sleeve; and with one swift movement she cut her hair.

Since Speedy was pulling her hair, the laws of motion immediately took place, making him fall backwards, and her to be pushed forward. She grinned, happy to be released; she turned back at him he was still in a dazed. She through the Kunai right in between his legs, she actually did a little bow and then ran off; before the burning building fell on top of her.

_End of Flash Back_

It was his entire fault, since she ended cutting a little bit two short, right at her shoulders. After two months, it was at her elbows; and still had ways to go till it would be at the length it was before. The good news it was easier to take care of her hair and it was less obvious she was Cheshire, seriously how many other girls had super long hair down to their knees.

She rolled her eyes at him "Of course I didn't let him; it was the only way to get out of the building and not get caught."

He muttered something that sounded very similar to "If you say so."

"So about those new toys" a smirk placed on her lips, she really did love new toys.

"Right, come here my dear." He threw the wig away, and led her to a couple of tables. He showed her all of the stuff she needed. Explosives, weapons, some smoke bombs, tracking devices, and of course some poisons.

She insisted he give her some of the good kind, not the cheap knock offs with the quick acting easy to find anti-doses. He was right there were some new toys, explosives that had 3 options blowing up, smoke, or light at the power of the sun.

Her favorite new toys were the tracking devices unable to be detected and so small you could barely see them. When, Dr. Plum was getting her some new daggers, she walked over toward the animal cages. She stop at one of the snakes cages, and knelt down, she stared at one snake that had 3 heads, two of which were fighting over a dead mouse. The third head, the one toward the right just stared back her, flicking its tongue.

She frowned; it must be horrible to be stuck with two people all the time, even if you were a snake. She shuddered she couldn't stand being close to someone, for more than a couple hours, just the thought of being attach emotionally or physically made her stomach churned.

Aware of Dr. Plum staring at her, she turned for the snake(s) "What?"

He paused trying to figure out if asking her this question would be the death of him, "Is it true what they're saying, you're in desperate need of a client and have only completed 5 assignments in the past year, and they were only drug dealers?" She didn't react violently, much to his relief.

She winced, ouch "Word travels fast, huh?" Who knew big bad hard core bad guys, could be such gossipers. "Yeah so what?" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

He took a step bad a slightly pissed off annoyed Cheshire was much better than a furious offended Cheshire.

He shrugged "Just wondering if you wanted a job, that's all."

Her anger subsided, a small smile on her face "Thought you were against hiring your clients, to do some dirty work." Standing up, and dusting off some imaginary dust.

"Oh, No not for me, but there is this guy, who does well need a couple of assassins, and I be happy to give him another."

A couple Assassins, she frowned most people weren't dumb enough to gather up some assassins and put them in the same room, yet the same assignment. A tip about Assassins is they rarely got along, always trying to outdo each other and get the same client or assignment. It was bound to cause inner and outer conflicts (killing each other), to occur more than usual.

"Why?"

He started to grin "Well for his master plan."

Master plan?! Oh no not another one. "No, I refuse to play another part of someone's attempt to rule the world, I tried it with the Brother Hood of Evil and you can see how well that worked out."

"But, this is different. For one no one's heard of this guy, he just started getting popular a few months back, no minor criminal or hero knows he exist. Second of all this isn't just some invitation where you arrive and get assign, you have to prove your way in. And thirdly this isn't just some take over the world scheme in the night, this will actually take time."

Different? Sounds better then the Brotherhood, more quality then quantity. "What do you have to do to get in?" She was going to regret this.

His grin became larger "Well for Scientist of the kind, and other occupants close to it, have to recruit 15 trustworthy members, who successfully get in. Thieves I do believe have to steal some information for United Nations, Justice League, Titans, or even Slade. Assassins and hit man of the sort have to kill someone of high power, a hero of some sorts, or even another high up there villain; without anyone knowing they did, he same policy applies for thieves. Other members, I can only guess what they do, which I'm probably right at." Smug little man he was.

She frowned "What do you mean by no one knows you did it?"

He started pacing "Well let's say you were assign to kill the president for instance, no one could know that you Cheshire killed him, not even suspect you killed him."

"Why?"

"Simply because if they find out it was you or the disguise you, they would hunt you down and figure you out, most likely finding out are little club in the process. Ruining it before it was set in motion." Wow, one little mistake and it's all gone, he sighed. "Trust me this guys a planner, to every little detail, till the big picture is complete." She smirked this was getting interesting.

"How much time do I have to kill someone, to get in this little club?" Might has well see what's it's all about, no commitments or harm.

"10 years" He didn't even blink an eye, she raised her eyebrow at him, not that he could really see with her sunglasses on.

"10 years, isn't that a bit much." 10 years, who in the mighty hell plans something that will take 10 before it even happens, what kind of nut job freak is this guy?

He shrugged "This guy is a full planner."

"So, no rush then?" Maybe it won't be has bad has the brotherhood of evil.

"Well maybe for a normal assassin, you on the other hand need the credit. Chumps like Dr. Light and Colorful the Amazing are starting to think you a joke." It's gotten that bad, stupid wannabes bad guys couldn't hold up a bank, even if there were a hundred of them.

"And of course, I want to get in now, so I need you to get in, so I can get in." So that's the reason, he was the one in a hurry. The thought of taking her time with this, sadly didn't last long when she remember she was out of cash. Damn it and it was the perfect chance to see him squirm.

What a shame "Alright I'm in, when do I meet this guy?"

Dr. Plum literally jump for joy and without hesitation gave her instructions. "Two days from now, you'll meet him at a bar near the pier. It's called Salty's Platoon, at 11:00 o'clock; he'll be there in one of the private rooms, waiting. Don't be late, and go in disguise, the password to get in the club his Saloon Girl, and the password to get in the room his Lumber Jack." Lumber jack?! Who in the hell comes up with these passwords?

Wait a minute, that little cockroach. "You knew I would agree to this." Smug little man on his pedestal, one of these days he'll fall and it will come crashing down on top of him.

Guilt appeared on his face, ad he twiddle his thumbs "I didn't know I just took an educated guess."

Educated guess her ass, he planned this. "You be glad that I need money."

"Never been happier" He quickly did a 180 and went to one of his many computers. He began typing, "So the things that you've order shall be sent to the address has last time?" Guess times up here, she wasn't the only one that got uncomfortable, being with someone for an amount of time.

She nodded "Yeah, sure."

He type in a few more things, "And what shall I be delivering?"

What was something she hadn't use in a long time, "Antique lamps and art work."

He type and the Computer screen began flashing "Excellent choice."

"Anything else?"

"No, but I'll see you in awhile."

"Sure" She turned around and began heading toward the door.

"Cheshire." Dr. Plum called.

She turned to around, to catch a bottle of some white stuff "It's some healing cream, one of my own creations, gets rid of scars, Bruises, and blemishes in a few hours. It won't get rid of soreness or some of the pain it'll just soothe them.

She pocketed it "Thanks" maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

He waved his hand in response, and continued his work. She opened the door, and closed it hearing about 13 locks locking up. Strange she didn't hear them when she went in, and they unlocked. She walked up the stairs, hoping to pass Joshua without him noticing.

Only to find out he wasn't there, when she passed the counter, but a shy brunette girl. Happy she didn't have to explain the missing wig, because when look on the floor where Dr. Plum through it, Lucky was sleeping on it. She may do some extreme stuff, but that was just one big no.

She exited the building, things were actually going her way, in till a car came passing by, splashing some mud water on her. She lowered her head in defeat, why did she even try?

* * *

Okay So I hope you all like this. 

Susina- Plum (Italian)

Gatto Sorridente- Smiling Cat ( Italian)

Mon cher- My dear or darling (French)

Mi encantador - My charmer (Spanish)

I think that's it, I'm not going to translate the passwords, because you can tell what they are. Also these are rough translations, I got them off a site, because I don't speak 5 different languages, so sorry if they're a bit off. And that's all, and remember Good Reviews make me work faster and harder.


End file.
